Fly on the Wings of a Demon
by The Girl With The Purple Scarf
Summary: Grimmjow loved Hiroko. She loved him. But how will things go when Grimmjow shows his love what Sonido is like? GrimmxOC


He heard her voice. Even though she was at least a mile away, he could hear her singing. The sound of piano keys rang through the air in the most beautiful harmony with her voice. Grimmjow used Sonido and flashed across the black sky, simply following her voice. It was so wonderful to hear her sing…

_Nobody said it was easy  
nobody said it would be so hard…Oh, take me back to the start…_

She sat in her room, dim light from a single lamp glowing above the piano. No sheet music sat on the stand, yet she never missed a note. She seemed so happy as she sang to the song, her lips beautifully forming each word.

Grimmjow sat out on her open balcony, watching her in silent pleasure. He couldn't help but smile at the music. But it wasn't his usual hollow, evil smile. It had emotion to it.

"Evening, Grimmjow," she said, obviously in a piano solo. "What brings you here?"

He got the tiniest bit annoyed, saying, "How can you tell it was me?"

"Your reiatsu," she said, breathing a laugh. "Ever heard of not letting it pour out, Kitty-Chan?"

He huffed and looked up the sky. But she was impossible to stay mad at… no matter how you looked at it. She was perfect in every way, and Grimmjow loved her with every fiber of his existence. And that, my friend, is saying something. She was always so happy, even if she was sad. She was always smiling.

"Hiroko," Grimmjow said, "What is that song? The one you're playing?"

The girl's hands continued to move across the keys as she responded. "The Scientist by Coldplay. It's one of my most beloved songs."

Hiroko finished the song, then turned off the lamp above the piano and walked out to the balcony to join Grimmjow. They sat there quietly for awhile, looking up at the stars. Hiroko's ocean blue eyes glistened silver in the moonlight, reflecting the whole sky in two large pupils. Grimmjow looked at her as she smiled gently and sighed.

"You know..." she began, "Sometimes, I wish I could fly like you."

"Well," Grimmjow said, " I don't exactly fly. I just run across the sky on spirit particals, called reishi."

"Still, it must be nice. To be able to touch the wind, and feel the sky. I always wanted to feel that way, but... all I can do for now is wish and watch. Who knows? Mabey one day I'll grow wings."

She smiled, but Grimmjow could sense sadness behind it. He jumped down from his sitting place to stand in front of Hiroko. She looked at him with curious eyes, wide and sparkling. He suddenly grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up about 2 feet off the ground. Blushing, she began to stammer at his abrupt actions.

"G-Grimmjow!" She cried. "What are you doing?! I-I want down!! I-"

"Get on my back."

Hiroko's eyes widened. She tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Huh?" She looked at him as if he were in a mental hospital.

"I'll show you what it's like." Grimmjow set her down and turned around so that his back faced her. She stood there for a minute, then trusted in Grimmjow. She hoisted herself up onto his back, trying not to do anything to set him off. Once she was up, she wrapped her legs around his waist to asure she wouldn't fall off. Grimmjow jumped up onto the balcony rail, looking into the sky.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm," Hiroko nodded.

With that, Grimmjow launched himself off the rail in a blast of force. The first few seconds were painful, but soon, Hiroko got used to the accelleration. In fact, she got so used to it that it was fun. The wind slit through her hair and she laughed as the two went higher. Soon, they came to a stop. Hiroko layed her head agianst Grimmjow's back, panting from the ride up here. Even so, she was smiling.

"Look."

Hiroko rose her gaze from the Espada's back to the night sky, seeminly right at her fingertips. She looked down, and gasped at the beautiful sight below.

All of Karakura Town was visible under the brightness of the moon, bathed in silver light. Even some of Tokyo came into sight, its lights glaring agianst the night sky. Street lights glittered like tiny gems in Karakura, every one of them bright and beautiful. Clouds danced around the two, swirling into mist as they hit them. The transparent condensation was cold and damp, but it was refreshing and calming as well. The stars glistened above Hiroko's head like fragments of giant shattered crystal scattering across a black blanket. Hiroko layed her head agianst Grimmjow's back agian, tears spilling from her eyes. She sighed and smiled sweetly as she rubbed her face further into her lover's robe. Grimmjow must have noticed, because he quickly decented back to the balcony. Once there, he let the girl off his back. She hugged him, tears still running down her face. They ran down Grimmjow's abs and dissapeared into his hole.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Thank you."

Hiroko looked up from his flesh, smiling and teary eyed. Her eyes weren't filled with hurt or pain; but with love and wonder. Grimmjow hesitated, then smiled and ran his fingers through her blonde hair. She inhaled deeply and said, "Now there's just one more thing to do and my life will be complete."

"What's that?" Grimmjow asked.

"Convince you to spend the night." The tears stopped, but that smile didn't fade. That beautiful, angel-like smile... How could he say no?

"Already done," he replied.

Hiroko jumped up and down and laughed happily, then ran into her room. Grimmjow began to enter, but when he saw her, back turned, with her shirt off, he stepped back quickly. He covered his eyes with his hand, flushing slightly. Soon, Hiroko called him in. When Grimmjow entered, what he turned him on. Hiroko was wearing a short nightgown that only came up to the middle of her thigh. It was dulled out teal with black polka dots all over. She smiled innocently.

"So?" She asked. "What do you think?"

Next think she knew, Hiroko was on her bed. Grimmjow's hands were wrapped around Hiroko's wrists, pinning her to the bed.

"That outfit is rather..." Grimmjow smirked "_sexy._"

Hiroko gulped as the sexta espada inched his body closer to hers. Before his body was on top of her, his lips pressed agianst hers. The kiss was hard but sweet, and Hiroko was automatically seduced. He put his tongue into her mouth, and she didn't reject it.

After about 5 minutes of this, their lips parted.

"G-Grimmjow..." Hiroko panted "Your awful heavy... your crushing me... please get off..."

Smirking, Grimmjow rolled onto the bed and closed his eyes. This was the one person who made him happy. Hiroko layed her head on his scarred chest and fell asleep. Grimmjow smiled and followed her.


End file.
